


Are you a dancer?

by YNAkuma



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Ambiguity, Established Relationship, M/M, dystopian au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ojalá pudiera disfrutar de nuevo momentos como los de aquellos días.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por la canción homónima de Mogwai.  
> Hubiera querido no utilizar el mismo título pero es que me fascina.

El rumor de la lluvia le arrullaba pero el sonido de los truenos le mantenía despierto, los estruendos le erizaban la piel, la sensación le era un tanto incómoda y en un acto reflejo restregaba sus palmas contra sus antebrazos en un intento por calmar la ansiedad que aquello le provocaba. No tenía éxito alguno en realidad.

Había subido al segundo piso de aquella casa y ahora se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes que flanqueaban esa especie de terraza que poseía lo que alguna vez fue una habitación. No quedaba mucho así que era difícil decir a qué se había destinado exactamente ese cuarto. Había un solitario sillón individual, a unos tres metros de donde estaba él, al lado de un muro falso que se caía a pedazos, podían verse las canaletas de aluminio que sostenían los paneles de cartón yeso, y más allá cerca de la puerta de la habitación había otro muro, o bien, hubo un muro porque sólo quedaba la estructura de aluminio, supuso que fue un armario; habían restos de yeso y de tabiques en el suelo así como fragmentos de espejos y cristales, éstos últimos debieron ser de las ventanas que ahora estaban ausentes.

Lucía desolado. Como el resto de la ciudad.

El azul eléctrico de los relámpagos iluminó el cuarto y sobre su persona se proyectó la sombra de las rejas que confinaban ese balcón, no pudo evitar pensar en lo extraño que era que siguieran ahí, estaban en buenas condiciones excepto por la herrumbre que cubría algunas partes. Observó con melancolía los barrotes y se abrazó a sí mismo al crear la imagen mental de ellos dos en la cárcel. ¿Cuánto más podrían seguir así?

El alumbrado público de la colonia donde habían conseguido refugio estaba en muy malas condiciones, los postes de esa calle habían tronado, tenían los focos quebrados y la base de algunos estaba doblada, recordó que en su búsqueda por un lugar para dormir vieron un automóvil con el cofre aplastado y casi partido en dos, seguramente en medio del pánico alguien perdió el control y colisionó contra el poste. Las casas en su mayoría tenían aparcados vehículos pero ninguno les podría servir como transporte, o tenían las llantas pinchadas o simplemente no encendían.

Aspiró el aroma crudo y amargo que se extendía por el mundo, percibió el olor a tierra mojada y su mente se colmó de recuerdos. ¿Cómo se torcieron las cosas de esa manera? Un día había estado bailando torpemente con él y al siguiente estaban huyendo, corriendo por salvarse, por mantener lo que los unía, rompiendo las normas que el Estado había impuesto. Llegaría hasta el fin del mundo por estar a su lado, porque ya lo había desafiado.

Escuchó a la distancia la radio y el pequeño cuadro de película se completó. Lástima que esto no era ficción. Una voz masculina narraba la situación actual, los conflictos políticos, económicos y sociales, el saldo que había dejado por el día de hoy todo lo que el gobierno había impuesto y se aferraba en acatar. Con disgusto prestó atención a los nombres y las edades, un nudo se formaba en su garganta cuando esos números eran de un solo dígito. Esperaba nunca escuchar el nombre de sus padres o el de sus hermanos, aún cuando se negó a proporcionarles información de su paradero tenía miedo de que se atrevieran a dudar de ellos y los acusaran de cómplices.

Harían cualquier cosa por obligarlos a salir de su escondite.

El volumen de la radio se elevó y pronto escuchó el eco de los pasos de alguien. Se estremeció cuando el viento frío cambió de dirección y entró a la habitación por los vanos en la reja y las ventanas.

-¿Tienes frío? -Sin esperarlo su compañero se sentó cerca de él y le cubrió con su chaqueta.

-Estoy bien, sólo es el viento. -Aceptó el gesto y se dejó abrazar por el otro joven.

Le movió lejos de la pared y le hizo apoyarse contra su pecho, abrazándolo desde atrás. Descansó el mentón en su hombro derecho y a sus oídos llegó el susurro de su respiración. Se volteó un poco para verle el rostro, sus gafas estaban llenas de reparaciones provisionales con cinta adhesiva y uno de sus lentes tenía rajaduras, sus ojos café parecían color miel cuando la luz de los rayos se reflejaba en ellos, y su cabello rojo se veía vibrante en ese parduzco entorno.

-¿Encontraste algo? -Rozó sus antebrazos y le acarició con los dedos. Amaba el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Abajo hay una cama, no es la gran cosa, pero es mejor que dormir en el asiento trasero de algún automóvil. -Le sonrió mientras se ceñía más a su agarre. Amaba la forma en que resplandecía su rostro cuando le dedicaba esas expresiones.

-Perfecto. -La idea de descansar apropiadamente en un colchón le relajó un poco, su cuerpo estaba adolorido por la incomodidad de los coches.

Bajaron con la intención de dormir. Habían caminado sin descansar por dos días, realmente necesitaban recuperarse de aquel abuso sobre sus cuerpos.

Se recostaron de lado, quedando de frente al otro. El mayor los cubrió con una de las cobijas que trajeron consigo desde su hogar y le atrajo a su cuerpo tras colocar su mano derecha en su cadera, la cual movió a su espalda baja cuando le tuvo cerca. La radio comenzó a tocar música y mermó el sonido de los truenos y la lluvia que golpeaba contra el cristal de la ventana.

-¿Quieres bailar? -Su voz era un murmullo, quizás porque se suponía estaban a punto de dormir. Amaba lo profunda y sensual que se volvía su voz cuando estaban juntos de esa manera.

Soltó una risa queda y golpeó levemente su hombro, -Duérmete ya. -No hay nada que le encantara más que la posibilidad de bailar con él como hicieron aquellos días.

El de mirada oscura se rió, y sonó tan adorable para su compañero de ojos zarcos, era reconfortante escucharlo reír, cómo amaba esa risa.

-Bailemos alguna vez, Jack. -Le propuso una vez dejó de reír, manteniendo la curvatura de sus labios. Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello verde y descansó ésta en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Amaba el toque sus manos ásperas.

-Con gusto, Mark. -Se acurrucó contra el fornido cuerpo de su compañero y se desvaneció en sueños cuando sintió los fuertes brazos del más alto rodearlo, sujetándolo suavemente.

Y regresó a esos días acogedores y entrañables al percibir que depositaba un casto beso en su frente.


	2. Chapter 2

Su entorno había perdido color. En sus ojos todo lucía una escala de grises, era tan opaco, tan pardo. Todo excepto él.

No le gustaba separarse mucho de él pero cuando lo hacía podía apreciar lo resplandeciente que era. Su figura delgada le parecía exquisita, una extraña armonía entre fragilidad y tenacidad; su cabello verde neón contrastando con el castaño de sus costados que se pintaba de gris, que por más que dijera que no le gustaba a él le encantaba; su blanca piel, magra y tersa, le fascinaba el tacto bajo sus dedos; su mirada garza, líquida y cautivadora, en la que se perdía al menos una vez al día y añoraba los momentos junto a él; su sonrisa de perlas que exornaba su rostro y le recordaba por qué estaba ahí con él, por qué seguía a su lado, desafiando al mundo, huyendo, protegiendo todo lo que eran y lo único que importaba.

-¿Mark? -Le llamó desde lejos, su ceño fruncido en preocupación.

Salió de su ensimismamiento y se percató de que se había detenido a admirar al más joven. -Perdón, no es nada. -Y reanudó su caminata.

Su compañero le esperó hasta que estuvo a su lado y tras asegurarle que todo estaba bien siguieron caminando.

No sabían con seguridad dónde se encontraban. Los edificios estaban derrumbados, quedaban sólo las estructuras de acero, los escombros de concreto y los cristales rotos. En pie sólo se podía encontrar algunos expendios de abarrotes, negocios de ropa y casas de una sola planta, distribuidos esporádicamente por el vasto espacio de la ciudad. Era un panorama diferente del último donde pasaron la noche. Miró con amargura su alrededor, se le antojaba más desolador estar ahí, debía ser el centro de la ciudad, regularmente esa parte está llena de vida y del bullicio de la gente pero ahora no había ni una sola alma, el viento gritaba y sus pasos haciendo eco era lo único que se escuchaba.

Revisó la hora en la pantalla de su teléfono celular y al ver que faltaban dos minutos para que dieran las doce del mediodía encendió la pequeña radio que traía sujetada del cinturón. Sus ánimos menguaron un poco cuando el rostro del peliverde se mostró sombrío al tiempo en que sus hombros se tensaban.

A él tampoco le gustaba tener que hacer eso, pero era necesario. Si algo pasaba con alguien de su familia esperaba poder saberlo, por más inútil que le fuera esa información. Debía darse a sí mismo otra cosa que le permitiera asirse de esa pútrida realidad. La voz del locutor y la estática retumbaron en las estructuras semi-destruidas que aún se mantenían.

Con pasos lentos avanzaron por aquella ciudad desierta, buscaron sobrevivientes o refugiados, incluso estuvieron alertas por si encontraban algún animal, sin embargo no había nadie. Entraron parcialmente en los edificios a punto de colapsar con la esperanza de descubrir algo pero sólo tropezaban con documentos, archiveros en malas condiciones o cuerpos sin vida, éstos últimos en su mayoría de jóvenes que quizá no eran mucho menores que ellos dos. Gritaron en ocasiones en busca de alguna respuesta pero no había ninguna.

Como en esas películas y videojuegos ambientados en un universo post-apocalíptico, parecía que eran los únicos en ese mundo y ese pensamiento tan irreal se le hizo el escenario perfecto para ellos.

Vagaron por al menos unas dos horas más y decidieron tomar un descanso para comer. Le propuso subir a uno de los edificios, uno donde quedaba el esqueleto de vigas y columnas de acero al descubierto desde el segundo nivel. Subieron con cuidado por las escaleras de concreto pues algunas varillas del armado se asomaban entre los cantos desmoronados. Al subir el viento golpeó con una poca más de fuerza contra sus rostros y se rieron uno del otro por el desastre que hizo de sus cabelleras. Avanzaron hasta quedar en el centro de la losa y se quitaron las mochilas que traían a su espalda. Se sentaron, sacaron algunas provisiones y en silencio comieron.

Una vez terminó se dedicó a contemplar el perfil de su compañero, sus ojos celestes se veían tan cristalinos por el reflejo del sol en éstos, le llenaron de calma; no le importaría que en ese instante se acabara el mundo si sus océanos era lo último que podría ver.

Se levantó y ante la mirada curiosa del más joven se paró frente a él y volteó a verlo. Por un momento olvidó todo, el sonido de la radio pasó a un segundo plano y su mente se enfocó únicamente en el chico de rasgos europeos. Le extendió la mano y le sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Qué haces? -En su voz se escuchó una pequeña risa.

No le importaría que en ese instante se acabara el mundo si su risa y ese peculiar acento irlandés era lo último que podría escuchar.

-Baila conmigo.

Incrédulo parpadeó varias veces, -Pero, Mark... -Se negó aunque el tono que usó le decía todo lo contrario.

-Estamos sólo tú y yo. -Movió su mano, insistiendo en que la tomara.

Con el entrecejo arrugado aceptó el gesto y continuó con una expresión escéptica cuando estuvieron ambos de pie. Sostuvo fuertemente el agarre en su mano y movió la otra hacia su cintura, le acercó a su cuerpo y le dedicó una sonrisa nostálgica, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que dejaron las preocupaciones de lado?

-No hay quien se ría de ti.

Ante su comentario el menor no pudo contener su risa y le dijo que el ridículo lo haría él. Al final cedió, colocó una de sus manos en su hombro y se dejó llevar por el ritmo que el pelirrojo le marcaba, uno lerdo que les hacía tropezar y pisarse de vez en cuando pero el regocijo de sus almas nunca se apagó.

No le importaría que en ese instante se acabara el mundo si sus manos eran lo último que podría tocar.

No le importaría que en ese instante se acabara el mundo si sus labios eran lo último que podría besar.

Detuvo sus movimientos y tomó ambas de sus manos con las propias, entrelazando sus dedos, acercó su frente a la ajena y disfrutó del abrumador sentimiento que le invadió; Jack había tocado su corazón de maneras que él nunca había imaginado.

Si el mundo se fuera a acabar no había nada más que pudiera pedir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo quería tratarlo desde la "perspectiva" de Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> My godness, alguien deténgame.


End file.
